


It's a Dream of Mine

by Salazar101



Category: Assassin's Creed, ProtoCreed - Fandom, Prototype
Genre: Desmond is a whore, Double Penetration, Lots of come, M/M, Threesome, messy sex, this is really all very shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is nothing Desmond wants more than some DP</p><p>He gets it</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Dream of Mine

It had always been one of his biggest fantasies to have two men at once. Desmond wasn't sure when the fantasy had started, or why, but just thinking about it was a surefire way to get himself off. He wanted two mouths running down his neck and chest, two hands squeezing and kneading at his ass... two tongue lapping over his hard cock... and two big fat dicks sliding into his body and fucking him until he came. Desmond squeezed his eyes shut and sucked in a breath as he stroked himself, teetering on the brink of orgasm. It was the thought of all their semen sliding out of his abused hole that pushed him over with a grunt, his own come splashing over the shower wall.  
  
As soon as it was over he came back to reality, panting for breath with his softening prick in his hand as the hot water beat down over his back. This was too much, he had to make this fantasy an actuality... one way or another. Desmond made sure to wash the spunk off his shower wall before turning it off and stepping outside. He'd been fantasizing more than ever since his last relationship had ended rather disappointingly. No fanfare, no fighting, nothing; they'd just drifted apart over time into a comfortable friendship. On Tuesdays he still met with his ex at the bar where they'd first had a date to get a drink. Nothing romantic about it, it was just habit for the both of them. Desmond wanted something passionate and uncontrollable. Shaun had never really been any of those things, he was meticulous, intelligent, and a bit of an asshole. He was predictable to a fault, and passion was something he scoffed at, saying it was only for “stupid, randy teenagers”.  
  
So his reaction to Desmond's comment that night was expected.  
  
“I want to get rammed by two dudes.”  
  
Shaun almost spat out his beer, “Oh for christsake Desmond, we're in public!” he wiped some beer from his chin with an irritated noise and set aside his drink.  
  
“I'm serious, Shaun,” whined Desmond, not caring as an older couple shot them scandalized looks over their drinks.  
  
“So am I,” spat Shaun, grabbing up some fries (which he refused to call fries and always insisted they were chips and Desmond was an uneducated Yank) and stuffing them into his mouth before washing them down with more beer, “Why are you telling me this?”  
  
“I don't know,” sighed Desmond, glancing away and tightening his grip on the glass in his hand, “It's just... I want it but I don't know how to make it happen.”  
  
“And you think _I_ would?” Shaun sounded like he was a nun who'd just been asked what a wild night of sex was like, “For fucksake Desmond, my ultimate goal in life isn't to have two pricks in my bum-” the old couple made noises of disgust but either Shaun didn't hear them or he was ignoring them, “-So fuck if I know how to go about making that happen!”  
  
“I wasn't expecting you to,” snarled Desmond, in no mood to put up with Shaun's perpetual attitude, “I just thought, as my friend, you would be willing to listen to my problems!”  
  
“Not getting a steaming double helping of spotted dick is _not_ a real problem,” spat out Shaun.  
  
“Fuck you,” growled Desmond, finishing his beer and getting angrily to his feet. He didn't care what Shaun said, he was GETTING what he WANTED.  
  
“Call me when you have a real problem!” yelled Shaun to his back as he stormed from the bar, “Like ending up with HIV for fucking two strangers in an alley!”  
  
“Go suck a dick, Shaun!” Desmond tried to slam the bar door behind him, but it was a swing door and it just hit him in the back. He fumed as he heard Shaun laughing behind him. What a limey shithead.  
  
Desmond popped up the hood of his jacket and shoved his hands into its pockets, raging silently at Shaun's mockery. He listened every time Shaun talked about the Borgias and pretended to be interested and Shaun couldn't even PRETEND to care about HIS problems. Desmond stared at his feet as he stormed down the sidewalk, fuming to himself and wondering what the fuck he was going to do. That was when he heard the moaning. Desmond stopped in his tracks and looked up, glancing into an alley where two men were desperately making out against the brick wall. One, his hood pulled up to shadow his features, had his hand between the legs of a man with hair slicked messily back. Both of them were not even trying to be quiet.  
  
He knew he should move on but his feet felt nailed to the ground. Desmond's lips parted with a sucked in a breath as the man with the slicked hair arched and ground shamelessly into the hooded man's hand. He could feel his own cock stirring at the thought of being between them. No! Bad Desmond! He should... he should go...  
  
“What, do you want to join in?” An impossibly dark voice washed over him and Desmond realized the man in the hood was talking to him, not even pausing in his groping of his partner.  
  
“Yes,” blurted out Desmond.  
  
The men froze and stared at him. Desmond sucked in a breath when he understood what he'd said; fuck. The hooded man took a step towards him, but Desmond's feet started working and he fled. He didn't stop running until he reached his apartment, slamming and locking the door behind him before stumbling into the bathroom to get his rocks off. God, he couldn't believe he'd done that... fuck... he couldn't believe he was so disappointed he'd run away. Desmond smothered a moan as he came at the thought of the two men, whose faces he hadn't even seen, sliding their cocks into him and breathing hotly against his ear.  
Goddammit.  
  
The two men stayed with him all week, Desmond invented scenarios where he hadn't run off and instead boldly took a step forward. They provided lots of masturbation material... and a longing for them to be true. That may have been his only chance and he'd blown it by being a coward. Though as far as he knew the men were just going to beat him up for saying that but... then at least he would have _known_.  
  
Desmond went to the bar next Tuesday and took a seat at their usual table, sighing at the fact that Shaun had not arrived. Dammit Shaun, he really needed someone to talk to, even if that someone was an asshole. He ordered a beer to nurse while he waited, slouching down in the chair and waiting for Shaun to finally show the fuck up. If he had bailed...  
  
“Well look who it is...”  
  
Desmond froze with his drink to his lips, he recognized that deep voice...  
  
The man with the hood appeared before him, taking Shaun's seat while the man with the slicked-back hair grabbed up another one to join them. Now that Desmond could see them in the light... fuck they were good looking. The man in the hood had a sharp jaw and pale blue eyes that seemed to glow under the shadow of his hood, and the other man looked almost feral as he shot Desmond a crooked smile.  
  
“Uhhhh,” Desmond swallowed and set down his beer, feeling his fingers start to tingle, “Sorry about last week... please don't beat me up.”  
  
The feral man let out a sharp bark of laughter, “Why would we do that?”  
  
“I thought you said you wanted to join us,” purred the hooded man, reaching over the table to brush along the back of Desmond's hand, “But you ran off before you could...”  
  
He jerked his hand back quickly, not sure what to make of this situation, “What? Why... Why would you want some stranger to join you guys?” Yet he was feeling a seed of hope...  
  
The two man shared a glance before the feral one spoke, “Alex and I have been talking about wanting a threesome...”  
  
“I want two cocks in my ass,” blurted out Desmond.  
  
They stared.  
  
Alex gave an almost nasty grin, “Oh, I think Clay and I can more than provide.”  
  
Desmond could not believe this was actually happening. He thought it might be a dream, but he would be way more suave in his dreams. “M-My apartment is close by,” offered Desmond, feeling both nervous and excited, heart pounding in his ears, “If, ah, if you want...”  
  
“Lead the way,” said Clay, eyes seeming paler than they really were due to the shadows that surrounded them.   
  
“Y-yeah,” Desmond let out a stuttering breath and got to his feet, hurrying out of the bar. Opening the door he almost collided with Shaun.  
“What the bloody- Desmond where are you going?!” Shaun tried to grab at his sleeve but Desmond shook him off and kept moving. Shaun looked like he was going to snarl when Alex and Clay pushed him aside, “Desmond!”  
  
“Later Shaun!” Desmond gasped as Alex and Clay came up on either side of him, arms wrapping around his waist and propelling him forward. He heard a muttered 'bloody hell' from behind but didn't even turn his head, more interested in the way Alex and Clay's hands had found their way into his back pockets, one hand squeezing each of his cheeks as he walked.  
  
“You've got a good ass,” hissed Alex.  
  
“Good ass,” echoed Clay.  
  
“Can't wait to fill it with cock,” Desmond gasped as Alex gave him an extra hard squeeze and picked up the pace. His pants were already getting uncomfortably tight, and honestly he just wanted to get them off.   
  
“So what else do you fantasize about?” asked Clay, nibbling along Desmond's ear, “You can tell us...”  
  
“W-Well...” Desmond swallowed around a suddenly dry throat, “Having two people... sucking my cock and... wondering what it would feel like to...” God he felt like such a filthy slut, “...To have... two people come in my ass...” His whole body felt too hot, skin prickling almost uncomfortably every time Clay's or Alex's fingers brushed against him.  
  
“W-Well, Desmond,” hissed Alex against the shell of his ear, “We're going to make all those disgusting dreams come true tonight,” Desmond squeaked as Alex's hand came down between his legs and squeezed his half-hard dick through his jeans, feeling it out through the denim, “Mmmm, you're a big boy, aren't you?”  
  
Clay's pale hand came down and explored alongside Alex's, except his slid up to Desmond's belly and then under the brim of his jeans so his fingers could brush teasingly over Desmond's turgid flesh, “I'm going to enjoy sucking this,” whispered Clay.  
  
“Oh god,” whimpered Desmond, knees almost giving out from under him. If it weren't for the other men holding on to him he would have collapsed a long time ago. Never before had his apartment seemed so far away, but every foot was like a mile with Alex and Clay worshiping his neck with their mouths, their hands squeezing and rubbing over all of Desmond's most sensitive places. Fuck he could come with them just doing this before he even stepped foot in his home...that would be humiliating. He tried his best to think of unsexy things while he pulled himself up the stairs to his apartment, but Desmond found it almost impossible to do with Clay purring filthy things in one ear while Alex sucked and nibbled over the other.  
  
His fingers fumbled helplessly with his keys, Alex moving behind him to grab his hips and grind what was obviously a very large erection against his ass. Oh god oh god oh god, Desmond whined as he almost dropped his keys, he just wanted inside NOW. Clay laughed and grabbed his wrist, steadying his hand as he rubbed almost soothingly up and down his arm, “Shhh... take your time... we have all night.”  
  
Easy for him to say, it had been...fuck... _years_ since Desmond had been this excited about sex. Like most things, Shaun had been predictable in the bedroom too. He liked missionary position, with the lights off, and he liked to smoke after a fuck. Wham bam thank you ma'am. It wasn't like Desmond hadn't gotten off but... he wanted excitement and to try new things! Now all his dreams were about to come true and Clay was telling him to _take his time_?  
  
When his key finally clicked home Desmond let out a small noise and pushed inside, Clay and Alex tumbling in after him. Someone shut the door, he wasn't sure who, and then Desmond found himself thrown down on his couch and two very real, very warm bodies smothering him. It felt like they were made of hands as they explored over Desmond, slipping up under his shirt and undoing the front of his pants, “Take it all off, take it all off!” gasped Desmond, lifting his hips so Alex could wrench off his pants while Clay tore his shirt off. Oh fuck that was better, his erection laying against his thigh, no longer confined by the denim of his jeans... and goddamn it felt good not to be covered in clothes when he felt this warm. Already sweat was building on his brow, he felt some of it soaking into his short hair.  
  
“Mmmm, aren't you hiding quite a body under those clothes,” Clay's hands were rubbing over his thighs, almost purposely bypassing his prick on their travels just to drive Desmond crazy.  
  
“Please please please please,” begged Desmond, bringing his hand up to Clay's dirty blond hair and clenching in the gelled strands, feeling the hair crunch as he messed it up completely between his fingers, “ _Please_!”  
  
“Someone is eager,” murmured Alex, grabbing Desmond's legs to lift and spread them, “Well... we shouldn't keep him waiting, should we?”  
  
One of their hands wrapped around the base of his dick and squeezed, pulling a wheeze out of Desmond. He glanced down when two mouths closed over his flesh but he couldn't tell who was who, their bobbing heads obscuring everything completely. It was okay though because at least he could _feel_ everything. Desmond pushed back Alex's hood and got a flash of his lips moving along the side of his erection before Clay shifted and his view was blocked again. It was just as wet and hot and...and amazing as he had dreamed. More so. Desmond's head fell back against the couch with a cry as one of them wrapped their lips around his flesh and bobbed all the way down to his base. Oh fuck that was Clay, Clay was deep-throating him as Alex shifted down so he could slurp over Desmond's balls.  
  
This must be what a fire feels like when it's hit with a gust of wind, send it sparking and spitting into the sky. Desmond's hands clenched in their hair, rubbed down the back of their necks, clawed at their skin; urged them on, urged them away, begged for more, begged for less. He couldn't have ever imagined he could even _feel_ this much pleasure all at once. It pounded through his blood and roared in his ears, sweat dripping down his brow and making his skin slick and shiny as the two men caressed over it. Desmond eagerly listened to every wet sound, the slurping and gasping as Clay sucked him, and the noise Alex made when his lips separated from his balls to kiss and lick over the shaft that Clay's mouth wasn't covering. So sloppy... so... so perfect.  
  
“Ahh...” Desmond grit his teeth, head thrashing back and forth against the couch as Clay gave an extra hard suck, “So c-close... m-maybe you should s-stop!”  
He might as well have said nothing, if anything they moved faster and Desmond felt teeth scrape ever so slightly against his erection. Whether it was Alex or Clay... he didn't know...all he knew was that it made his toes curl and fingers dig into their shoulders. The pressure in his belly was building, oh fuck even if he wanted them to stop he couldn't...he was too fucking... too fucking close...! When the pleasure peaked he arched and yelled wordlessly, coming in Clay's mouth and shaking as the fire rocked through his body. When it was over he was left limp on the couch, brain a fuzzy mess and lungs working desperately to get oxygen back into his system.  
  
“Tasty,” grinned Clay, popping up off his cock, a thin trickle of come winding its way down from the corner of his lips before Alex moved in and licked it up, “Ah...” Right before Desmond's eyes they started to kiss, all lips and tongue, some teeth biting down. Fuck that was hot. He watched with foggy eyes as, still kissing, they started to strip each other. The sounds of their clothes sliding from their bodies onto the floor melded perfectly with the wet sloppy noise of their kisses. When they were naked from the waist up the stood, hands caressing over each others bare flesh with a dry noise. Desmond was more than content to watch, lazily rubbing over his spent cock and cupping his own balls. Even though he'd just come he still felt the pleasure sitting in his bones... just waiting for him to recover enough to get hard again.   
  
Then Alex grabbed him by the hair and wrenched him onto his knees between the two of them, “I think you should return the favor,” grinned Alex, pulling Desmond's face against the crotch of his jeans, “Suck us both, get us nice and hard and wet for when we fuck you.”  
  
This hadn't been part of his fantasy, but Desmond wasn't sure _why_ because fuck if it wasn't pressing all sorts of buttons he didn't even know he had. He eagerly unzipped their jeans, swallowing at the size of Alex's cock as it was released from his jeans (shit he wasn't wearing any underwear, why was that so hot?). He spit into his palms and started to stroke, turning his head to slurp over Clay first, glancing up as the other man's hand came down to brush softly over his jaw. Clay wasn't rough like Alex was... it was a good contrast.  
  
Popping off of Clay he turned his head as Alex's dick pressed against his cheek, taking it into his mouth and letting Alex thrust shallowly into his mouth. While he sucked and slurped over Alex he kept his hand busy on Clay, rubbing over his hard shaft...he wanted to please them both. Alex groaned under his breath when Desmond pulled back for a gasping breath, shifting so his and Clay's pricks were so close that Desmond could lean forward and mouth over the both of them. It was messy, spit and precum dripping down his chin and smearing over his cheeks... but fuck if Desmond didn't love every second.  
  
“Enough!” barked Alex after a short while of Desmond's messy blowjobs, “Stand up, where's your lube?”  
  
“I-In my bedroom,” said Desmond, the bitter taste of their combined precum still sitting delightfully bitter on his tongue.  
  
“Maybe we should move there,” said Clay, looking good enough to eat with his jeans peeled away from his slim hips, cock jutting out proudly with Desmond's spit still dripping from it. Desmond couldn't stop himself from pulling him into a kiss, grabbing his hips and grinding their bodies together. He was half hard again and feeling of Clay's prick rubbing up against his flat belly and sliding against his shaft was almost too good to be true.  
  
“Mmm,” Desmond made a sound of protest as Alex wrenched them apart, grabbing the back of his head and forcing Desmond into a kiss that was more teeth than tongue and shoving him back against Clay so he was sandwiched tightly between the two men.  
  
“Now... bedroom,” said Alex darkly when their lips finally parted.  
  
Desmond could only nod, Alex having sucked all the breath out of his lungs. He turned and yelped as a hand descend on his ass with a loud smack, “Hey!”  
  
“Just testing it out,” Alex's tone was amused.  
  
This was really about to happen... Desmond swallowed and led the way into his bedroom, thankful that he'd splurged on a large bed some time ago... he liked to spread out when he slept. Clay immediately jumped on and settled on his back, hands crossed nonchalantly behind his head, his dirty blond hair disheveled and falling across his brow. Desmond grabbed up his lube and handed it to Alex before crawling over Clay, hands resting on his chest as he ground down on him.  
“Ohhh, yeah,” Clay's head dug back into the pillows and his hands came up to Desmond's hips, “Fuck that's good...”  
  
The bed dipped as Alex moved on as well, settling behind Desmond and pushing him down so he was laying out over Clay with his knees still bent... meaning he was bared completely for Alex, “Keep him preoccupied,” growled Alex while his slippery fingers rubbed and explored over Desmond's hole.  
  
Clay seemed more than happy to do so, pulling Desmond into more distracting kisses while Alex's fingers wriggled into his body, stretching him for what was to come. Once he got to three fingers it was a tad uncomfortable, but Clay's tongue snaked into his mouth and all Desmond could think about was finding the time to breathe. Before too long the questing fingers started to feel good, brushing inside him and curling just right to send his hips jerking back into the sensation. Finally he had to pull back from Clay's lips with a gasp as the fingers pulled out, “Please, more!” he begged shamelessly, resting his forehead on Clay's shoulder.  
  
“Patience is a virtue,” said Clay.  
  
“Shut the fuck up and stick your cock in me!” snarled Desmond, teeth sinking into his shoulder.  
  
Clay yelped and then growled while Alex laughed, “As you wish,” Desmond felt the head of Clay's erection press against his stretched hole, and he moved back to take it in, groaning as the thick head pushed through the ring of muscle and he was able to slowly sit down to the base. Alex's slippery fingers caressed where they joined and Desmond panted with lust.  
  
“Fuck him like the slut he is,” said Alex, voice like the rumble of a coming storm.  
  
Desmond _wanted_ that, “Do it,” he breathed, starting to rock on Clay, savoring how his prick slid in and out of him so easily... Alex had prepared him well. The blond man gave Desmond his wolf-like grin and grabbed his hips before slapping his hips up against Desmond's ass, starting up a hard pace that only allowed Desmond the luxury of grabbing at Clay's shoulders and holding on tight for the ride.  
  
Clay fucked him like an animal, growling and snarling filthy things right against the shell of Desmond's ear between panting for breath and groaning lowly. It was the best sex Desmond had had in... fuck... ever. And Alex hadn't even joined in yet... he was instead rubbing over Desmond's ass, occasionally pulling him down on Clay's upward thrusts or moving in close to rub his hard cock along the cleft of Desmond's butt.  
  
Finally Alex's hands still their movements and both Clay and Desmond made noises of protest. Alex of course ignored them, slipping in a finger alongside Clay's throbbing prick, “You loosen up nice,” said Alex, rubbing his palm along Desmond's lower back while he pushed in a second finger, “Like you were made to take two cocks at once...”  
  
Desmond grit his teeth against the pain as Alex forced in a third finger and Clay pulled him down into more kisses, starting to gently roll his hips. Desmond moaned against Clay's thin lips, feeling the pain fade... slowly... slowly it faded and the pleasure came back. Oh god this was really about to happen... Alex was really going to... he... Desmond swallowed and pressed his eyes closed, holding on to Clay tightly for fear he might wake up and find this all a dream.  
One by one the fingers pulled out of him and Clay's hips stopped their rolling, “Breathe,” said Alex a little gruffly, hand resting on Desmond's back as he ever so slowly pushed in alongside Clay.  
  
Desmond took in several gasping breaths, trying to relax despite the pain. This couldn't be a dream because it didn't _hurt_ in his dreams. However Alex was careful and Clay's hands rubbing soothingly along Desmond's sides helped him concentrate on staying loose.... and how good it would feel when he adjusted. Alex let out a moan of pleasure as he finally pushed in all the way, going still at last. Desmond let Clay pull him into more kisses as his body stretched around the two cocks... and when Alex started to move it was pleasure that struck him, not pain.  
  
“Oh god yes,” Desmond whispered, “Move!”  
  
Clay and Alex started out slow, one moving in while the other pulled out so Desmond was filled all the time. Then they sped up... faster and faster until they were really _fucking_ Desmond, hips slapping against him loudly, both dicks pistoning in and out in a rhythm that was sure to make him lose his mind, “This... is what... you always... wanted?” panted Alex between thrusts, nails raking down Desmond's back and making him arch and cry out.  
  
“Yes! Oh fuck, oh god, yes, more! Faster... sh-shit... I...” Goddammit, he couldn't even talk. Desmond wanted it all, he wanted to be unable to move when Clay and Alex were done with him... he wanted this to last all damned night... but his body was thrumming, on the very edge of his second orgasm... he was _so close_ it was almost painful.  
  
“I'm gonna come,” Clay grit out between clenched teeth, “Ahhh fuck...”  
  
“Both... at the same time,” begged Desmond, he wanted to feel them both pulsing inside him, and he wanted to lose himself to pleasure at the feeling of their spunk trickling out around their thrusting pricks.  
  
Alex laughed hoarsely, somehow finding it in himself to move faster, “As you wish...”  
  
Clay came first, whole body going stiff under Desmond and hips slowing from deep hard thrusts to jerky shallow ones. Desmond whimpered as the hot spunk shot into him, dripping from his ass as Alex still fucked him even as Clay went still, though his cock was still dribbling into him. A few more thrusts and Alex snarled, pressing in as deep as he could when he released. That was it, that was what he needed!   
  
“FUCK!” Desmond buried his face against the side of Clay's neck and came, spilling his come between their sweaty bodies, making a mess of both him and Clay, “Oh... fuck...” When it was over he relaxed, feeling Alex settle slightly behind him. The two men slipped out of him as their pricks went soft, more come flowing out of Desmond's abused hole. He would have to change his sheets.... Desmond sighed and rolled onto his back, smiling sleepily as Alex collapsed beside him.  
Now that had been a dream worth filling... Desmond curled up between the two men and hoped this would not be the last time they had together... there were so many other dreams he was ready to have...


End file.
